


ho-ho-ho

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once again terribly bad at giving titles, I'M SO SORRY <br/>written for the prompt: Okay okay, Newtmas christmas fic where Newt works as an elf in the toy store bc christmas is coming (and I need Newt as an elf, I mean he’s an elven king) and thomas visits that store way to much but is kind of scared to talk to newt so idk, what happens next? (I’m sorry but I think you will figure something amazing out - if you decide to use this, it’s just an stupid idea :) Have a nice day xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	ho-ho-ho

Thomas has been coming to the same store for exactly a week now. His excuse remains the same- “Hi, I’m looking for a present for my little sister.” Luckily enough, he’s never been approached by the same worker twice. 

There is still one problem, though.

See, this store is one of those that go all out during the holiday season. With twinkly lights hanging on every wall and across the ceiling; at least five fully-decorated Christmas trees adorning its interior, fake wrapped presents resting underneath, and with plastic candy canes leading the way through the front door of the store. 

They also have these volunteers dressed in elf, reindeer and snowman costumes, who hand out fliers and offer assistance to shoppers who get overwhelmed by all the last-minute Christmas shopping. 

Thomas has the unfortunate luck of having a huge crush on one of those volunteers. Which, okay, isn’t so bad in itself. But coupled with his huge fear of rejection and complete inability to form an actual sentence in front of the guy- yep, very unfortunate. 

But really, how could you blame him? The guy is freaking  _beautiful_. With dark blonde hair that falls in small curls at his nape and forehead, not long enough to get into his eyes, which are honey-brown and reflect the many lights around the store. Not that Thomas has noticed, of course. It’s not like he stares at the guy whenever he walks past him. That would just be weird.

He doesn’t even know Thomas exists. 

Which is why Thomas feels more than comfortable with hiding behind a row of plastic ornament boxes, peeking over them to look at the guy. He’s leaning against the wall, fliers in hand, looking bored. Thomas smiles and pretends to look around when an elderly woman squeezes past him, coughing awkwardly. 

It’s just his luck that this gets the guy’s attention, and he looks up at the sound, head cocked to the side. Thomas blushes, arms propping him up so he could see over the boxes, with no time to move them and get out of this awkward situation. 

They stare at each other, Thomas as red as the hat on the guy’s head. 

"I recommend the blue and silver ones.", the guy suddenly says, and holy mother of everything good in this world, Thomas detects an accent. British, from what he can figure. Just his luck.

"Uh", he says, dumbly.

The guy smiles and walks towards him, standing on the opposite side of the tall shelf. “These ones.”, he says, picking up a clear box with blue ornaments inside, handing it to a floundering Thomas. 

"Oh, uh, thanks.", Thomas takes the box. "I actually don’t need any ornaments…" 

He gets a raised eyebrow in response, and the guy says, “Well, you’re in the bloody _ornament section_ , mate.”

Thomas stutters and turns red all over again, taking the box and hugging it close to his chest, “Yeah, uh, yeah, I guess I am. These are fine.” 

And then he does the only logical thing that comes to mind. 

He turns around, and runs away. 

…

He comes back tomorrow, without really planning to. 

It’s just become a routine, and he can’t shake it. And, he needs to redeem himself to the guy. Can’t have him thinking he’s a total loser. And a creep. 

Thomas finds him in the same spot, dressed in his usual elf costume- green pants, red sweater, red hat, and pointy red shoes with bells on the tips. He looks adorable. Thomas mentally smacks himself for using the word “adorable”. 

"H-hi.", he says, walking up to the guy. Hoping that he could at least get his name before the season is over and he gets another job somewhere else, where Thomas will never find him. 

He looks up from where he’d been looking at the floor, and realization quickly crosses his features. He smiles, amused. 

"Come to buy  _more_  ornaments you don’t really need?”, he asks. 

Thomas blushes and shakes his head, feeling ashamed. He regrets coming back. Obviously this guy thinks he’s a total joke. 

"Hey, no worries.", he starts again, placing a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. It comforts him more than it probably has any right to. "Shopping for someone can be a real hassle., but ornaments are  _always_  a good choice.”

Thomas nods and sends him a weak, thankful smile. 

"I noticed you come here  _every day_.”, the guy continues before Thomas can say anything. 

Now, he flounders, speechless. 

"I-uh, I-"

"And you always hang around this aisle."

"I-"

"And I couldn’t even get up the courage to tell you my own bloody  _name_.”

Thomas stops trying to come up with something to say. He stands there, shocked, probably staring at the guy with his mouth open. 

_What?_

"What?", he asks, disbelieving. 

The guy nods and looks down, and then he reaches out and says, “Newt.”

"What?", Thomas repeats. 

“ _My name_.”, the guy says, “It’s Newt.”

"Oh." 

"What’s yours?"

"What’s my what?"

Newt rolls his eyes, looking completely done. But the smile on his lips is giving him away. 

"Your  _name_ , shucker. What’s your name?”

Thomas could literally let the ground swallow him whole right now. He’s made a complete idiot of himself two times in the last two days. Amazing.

"Thomas.", he mumbles, shaking Newt’s hand. 

"There we go.", Newt laughs, "Now, tell me, Tommy- what are you looking for today?" 

There are a lot of ways to answer this question. He could say something like “A sweater for my dad” or “A book for my sister” or “A ceramic kitten for my grandma”. But, instead, Thomas digs a grave for himself and says: 

"You." 

This obviously takes Newt by surprise. He stares at Thomas, blinking slowly, and Thomas mentally prepares himself for a rejection.

But then Newt smiles impossibly wider, and he’s blushing slightly, and his eyes are twinkling from the lights, but from something more, as well. 

He says, quietly, “Well, you got me.”

And Thomas could jump and cheer and high-five the plastic Santa Claus at the end of the aisle.

…

Thomas waits outside the store for Newt’s shift to end, and when Newt’s sees him as he walks out the door, he smiles widely and looks down at the ground, blushing. 

When Thomas kisses him after walking him home that evening, he finds out that Newt tastes like the candy canes they give out to employees at the store.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS IF U LIKED THISSS, IT MAKES ME HAPPY ;U;;; also if you have a fic request/prompt, hit me up on tumblr ( http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask )


End file.
